Windows
by unecureuil
Summary: (FujixRyoma) Fuji and Ryo have a 'tragedy' that needs to be discused. Dialog only,with Ryoma Journal entry(short and now finished)
1. Windows

Disclaimer: I didn't own them in my last fic and geuss what? I still don't.  
  
A tragic day in the Fuji/Ryoma household. Echizen is about 21 in this fic.  
  
()()()()(#@%@^^@*@()@(&^(*^%*&$  
  
"I really am sorry. Is there really no way we can... save it?"  
  
"No... The window it fell out of was to high."  
  
"Is just getting a new one out of the question?"  
  
"...."  
  
"??????"  
  
"Can we have a proper burial for it?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"A proper burial. With a priest and a ceremony."  
  
"I don't think we would be able to find a priest who would be willing to give it a burial. They would think it would be weird to give a burial to something that is not a person."  
  
"You should try to find someone who is willing."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Whose fault was it that it fell from the window?"  
  
"Well. Mine, but I didn't know it would fall over like that. And it shouldn't have been on the window sill anyway."  
  
"Where else could it be?"  
  
"The dresser? The kitchen table? It shows up there a lot."  
  
"It likes to be in the sun, plus its healthy for it to get sun."  
  
"If it was healthy for it why do we need a burial for it?"  
  
"... Because it got knocked out of a window.. Are you listening to me at all?"  
  
"...."  
  
"...."  
  
"*squeak*"  
  
"Now do I have your attention?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Your cute when you glare."  
  
"I thought you were upset about your cactus falling out of the window."  
  
"You can buy me a new one. And make it up for it in. other ways."  
  
()()()()  
  
For those who don't quite get it, this is an explanation of what happened.  
  
Ryoma accidentally knocks one of Fuji's cacti out of a window, and it smashed when it hit the ground. Ryoma asks if he can just go get a new one, to which Fuji just raises an eyebrow causing Ryoma to act innocent.  
  
Fuji, because he is weird, then wants to give the cactus a proper burial, and thinks that Ryoma should be the one to go locate a priest (or monk) to do the ceremony. Ryoma, thinks that asking various priests whether or not they do burial ceremonies for cacti would be embarrassing and make them think he was insane. And of course Fuji would make the experience as entertaining for himself as it could possibly could be.  
  
Ryoma asks why he has to be the one to locate one, and Fuji responds with the reasons why. After a bit more dialog, Fuji asks Ryoma if he is paying attention, but gets no response because Ryoma has started to think of all the other times Fuji's strange sense of humor has meant embarrassment for him.  
  
And because Fuji hates to be tuned out, he gets Ryoma's attention. By groping him. Ryoma squeaks then Ryoma glares. Fuji thinks it's cute. Fuji says that Ryoma can just get him a new one, and then goes off to do naughty things to Ryoma.  
  
*******()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That was odd.... Fun to write though. Not sure If I did my idea vary well though.. I don't have anyone to read it before I post it besides myself.. 


	2. Ryoma Journal entry

Authors note- It was meant to sound like it was Ryoma's cat at first ; )  
  
Warning This is vary fluffy, and has of Ryoma thinking about things in general.  
  
Journal Entry in Ryoma's Journal Entry For October 2nd,  
  
Syuusuke's head is filled with cotton, hay, and rags and that's all there is too that. He is contradictive, annoying, meddlesome, and likes to see other people suffer a little too much for MY own good. He cannot cook, and when he does, I wind up with a nasal infection. How does food give you a nasal infection? I could understand a stomachache, but something to do with your nose?  
  
But despite all his. drawbacks. and all his odd quirks I find I have no problem living with him. I cook, he cleans. He tries to 'pull one over' on me, he sleeps on the couch. Or outside when I'm to angry at him to let him in. Although that's only happened once, and I did leave him a few blankets and a pillow outside.  
  
Anyway, today I am reminded that his quirks spread far and wide in the spectrum. And because of one of those quirks, I'll be walking funny for a little bit. But then, so will he. For quite a bit longer then I will. He pulled a muscle while we were. playing. I told him that the human body could not contort like that, but he insisted that since Oishi could do it.  
  
He's sulking. Not many people would be able to tell, but after living with the guy for five years I think I have gotten pretty good at it. What's even more surprising, is I understand why he's sulking about losing that cacti. Its not about the cacti itself being smashed, but because it was sort of a symbol of my feelings for him. I'd given that dumb little cactus to him when I was 15 as a way to demonstrate something I had trouble saying at the time. Damn, I'd better shut up; I'm starting to sound like a stupid little love struck schoolgirl.  
  
Well I'm off to go find a new little symbol, although, it'll be different this time. The cactus was picked out just by me. This time I'm dragging him along to pick something out with me. Maybe I can get him to branch out into different plants. Maybe a fern or something. 


	3. Fuji Journal Entry

Ok, this is the last update for this story, so you can count on a brand new story from me tomorrow. I've got tomorrow off! Tomorrow meaning Tuesday, if FF.net decides to be a bugger and not post THIS till tomorrow. Oh, and does anyone know if I have to set something on my settings to get FF.net to let me review people?  
  
firedraygon97- Yay! I'm gonna go email you right after I finish and post this. I have a few questions, like how do you want me to send the stories to you. ,sigh, you were suppose to think of the cat.. I'm glad you liked it, even with the spelling errors. Believe it or not, there's a lot less then before I first read it to myself.  
  
Regatto-2nd person to think of the cacti. I should of made it something different, like a fern. And they are sweet together, and their personality quirks make it that much better.  
  
kurokioku- Rubber Ducky!!!!!!! *Starts singing the Rubber Ducky Song* You just gave me a plot bunny. Would this be what people expearience when the Fujimuse is screaming in their ear? Cause it's screaming "B-DAY FIC!!! B- DAY FIC!!!" I'm glad you liked it : )  
  
joanne - * sniff * I'm HEARTWARMING!!!!!! (you reviewed twice!)  
  
Mikaii- Of course Fuji's weird, that's why we love him so much. Well, and the fact that he's the only guy I know who can pull off the 'eyes closed' look, and still be cool. And hot.  
  
Yuu- just go along with whatever you thought it was, the summery was really just me typing it out to make sure the dialog made sense, then being to lazy to erase it.  
  
Lavergne-Yea, that's a funny line, its my fave to0 : )  
  
kasugai gummie- I emailed you.  
  
Cacti Journal Entry for October 3rd,  
  
They say "If it doesn't hurt, you're doing it wrong."  
  
If that's true, judging by the amount of hurt I'm in, I must have been doing my part extremely well.  
  
Note to self, NEVER, and I mean NEVER, forget to lock the door when Ryoma and I are having our 'playtime', Kurupin has learned evidently learned how to open the door. I think he couldn't figure out that Ryoma and I were not play fighting [That cat likes to play wrestle. Usually its with the dog, but occasionally he gets Ryoma or me wrestle with a toy glove we got just for him]. Either that or he couldn't figure out that Ryoma wasn't screaming because he was in pain. I don't think Ryoma noticed the cat though, cause Kurupin ran away after he 'tackled' me, and he never mentioned the cat.  
  
Anyway, so now I strained a muscle. I can still walk fine for a little bit, but if I walk for to much, it starts to hurt.  
  
We [me and Ryoma] went to the plant nursery yesterday after our 'playtime', although I didn't know where we were going at first. Ryoma just picked up my hand and hulled me out the dour and towards the car [Carefully though, he didn't want to hurt my leg further. He really has matured a lot since I met him when he was 12. Well, in some respects anyway. People wise.]  
  
We ended up picking out Cypress Spurge. A kind of a mix between what he likes, ferns, and my favorite, cacti. Although, it looks more like some desert flowers then cacti. I still like it though. (go to for some pictures. I thought it looked like a cross between a fern and a desert flower.) It place is right by the front door, so people can make sure they see it after they trip over it. Its quite a big plant.  
  
Ryoma's still feeling guilty over the cacti, I think he might actually try to go out and find a priest who will do a ceremony for a cactus. I'll have to tell him that it is not necessary.  
  
We don't need to find a priest who will do it, because doesn't Ryoma already knows someone who is qualified to perform the ceremony for us. Isn't his dad a monk?  
  
I'm sure his dad would be elated for a chance to perform a ceremony for us. Ryoma I'm sure, will also be ecstatic to see his dad. He hasn't been able to see him for a whole year. I think I'll have his dad come over this Saturday as a surprise for Ryoma. We can plan the ceremony then also.  
  
End of cacti journal entry.  
  
909090090909090909009090990090990  
  
For all those that are wondering, I have this journal that has cacti print pages (the cacti inside are dancing cacti too!), and the front cover has this cactus with spikes the flash when you press a button. I thought Fuji would have this type of journal. Thus, Cacti journal. I use my cacti journal for my English class. My teacher got a kick out of it. In fact, she laughed for a full there minutes. I think she was glad for a change of pace. Usually I have a journal that has a cow of the cover, with horns that light up, and inside the pages have the print of a cow profile wise, mooing. The journals are made by the same company (imported from Japan, boy do they have weird stuff), and when I saw the cacti, I thought of Fuji. 


End file.
